


It Started with a Fanfic Competition [playlist]

by Tenoko1



Series: It Started with a Fanfic Competition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: You've read the fic, but have you heard the soundtrack?





	It Started with a Fanfic Competition [playlist]

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who can match the song with scene. ^_^
> 
> Also, thank you again to everyone who created fanart for this work. I love them.

  1. Stand By Me - Florence and The Machine
  2. Someday Soon - Francesca Batistelli
  3. Shut Up and Dance -  Walk The Moon
  4. Stand By you - Rachel Platten
  5. As The World Falls Down - Girl in a Coma
  6. My Demons - Starset
  7. Hold On Forever - Rob Thomas
  8. A Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope
  9. How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding
  10. Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith
  11. If You’re Not the One - Daniel Bedingfield
  12. Your Song - Ellie Goulding
  13. Ought to Be - Audrey Assad
  14. You’re There - City Harbor
  15. Bonus Track: I’ll be There For You - The Rembrandts



##  __[~*Listen on Spotify*~](https://open.spotify.com/user/tenoko1/playlist/0YZYQPNpttF9HhtJ8VvZTV?si=4kryphf_RF2yl813Z0ITTA)  
  
~*Listen on YouTube*~

__

 


End file.
